The Ultimate Delight
''-THE BEGGINING-'' I was with my friend and we were playing ROBLOX, the usual. We were playing some merry or cheerful games, but some weird people have joined. The place went darker, and the music went to low-spirited and weird... We were amused, who were these people? They were all dressed accordingly. They looked like knights and had a weird mask. Slowly, they walked towards us... Some more backstory time, me and my friend, we were in a pretty rough time at those days, and life felt like a hell hole. So, they offered us to join them. That we would be happy, and everything would be fine. Yeah, it was weird, considering it was on ROBLOX... But hey, we were curious, and we wanted to see what the hell is up. We joined them, and they led us to their game... Weirdly enough, we couldn't leave it using task manager, pressing the X button, using the leave button in ROBLOX... ''-THE BASE-'' So, now we're inside the game. We're being lead by them, and they're giving us a tour of the base. It was decorated with some glowing lights of shapes at some walls, and it had roman pillars. The whole thing had an ancient look. They introduced themselves... There was Ian and Kai, and the leader, who would not give out any names. We introduced ourselves, but then, one of their people yelled out, "Sir, we're under attack!" ''-THE ATTACK-'' Some type of knights have came and started attacking the base. They had other symbols and colors on their clothes. So of course, they were a different tribe attacking. A lot of people started dying and the other tribe was over taking our base. The leader, in shock, told my friend and I, along with Ian and Kai to follow him. ''-THE ROOM OF DELIGHT-'' He brought us in a room he referred to as the room of delight. The leader was planning to use my friend and I, or as he called us "Pain" and combine them with Ian and Kai, A.K.A "Salvation" and combine us. It would create the ultimate joy, an ultimate universe sparking with happy, rich with pleasure. He asked us to sit on the stone seats next to the statue, and we did, before one of the enemies took me. He hid me somewhere, I was frightened and he told me to be quiet. '' -THE TRUTH-'' The enemy, or as I thought he was... He private messaged to me. "Don't trust him. That world he wants to create? It's a lie. You will be living in unconsciousness, in his world. All that will be fake... Nothing will be real..." He said it, before he got killed by Ian and they pulled me back to the room. They asked me to sit on the left seat next to my friend, and I did. The leader raised his hands up to the ceiling and a swirl was forming a teleport that had the color scheme of a void. I private messaged my friend to get off the seat, and we did... "No! What are you doing!?" The tribe leader wrote, but he was too late. It killed Ian and Kai and the tribe leader got suck into it. They were gone, and we were still there. We were trying to find out a way to leave, before we got kicked out. That was the last time we saw them. Category:Weird Category:Entities